


Gold Eyeliner

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, First Kiss, M/M, Remus is Confused, Sirius is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Sirius wears gold eyeliner and it bothers Remus. Sirius ambushes Remus with a kiss on Christmas Eve morning and confusion ensues. James is rather exasperated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. I hope you enjoy this. This is kind of beta ed. Any and all mistakes went uncaught by me.

He was sure that Sirius was doing this on purpose. He was absolutely positive the little shit knew exactly what those silver eyes rimmed in gold and black did to him. Why else would Sirius take the time in the morning to draw neat little lines of gold over his top eyelids and then a black one on the water line of the bottom? He usually didn't even bother to comb his hair before tying it back!

Remus was fuming. Or at least he told himself he was. He couldn't very well admit that the eyeliner bothered him and that it actually looked really good and made Remus want to jump Sirius in a broom cupboard. No, that wouldn't be acceptable at all. Sirius may flirt and mess around with the werewolf all the time, but that was just Sirius. He did that to James too.

Remus had long since accepted that Sirius just liked to watch him get flustered. Sirius would never actually come onto Remus.

Today was not different.

It was the Christmas holidays. James and Peter had left the school for break and gone back home. Sirius had decided to stay at Hogwarts this year, and had traded owls feverishly between Mr and Mrs. Potter for three days to convince them to let him stay. (He had moved in with James and his parents two years prior during the summer between fourth and fifth year.) Remus, in an effort to keep Sirius company and allow his parents to take a vacation, had elected to stay behind as well.

As soon as James and Peter were gone, Sirius had attached himself to Remus' side, never once straying very far from the curly haired boy. All in all, Remus found the behavior a little strange, but didn't dare say anything about it since the silver eyed boy wasn't causing any trouble or giving Professor Mcgonagall any more gray hairs for once.

The days dwindled down to Christmas Eve when Remus woke to find a silver eyed black dog sitting by his bedside, tongue lolling out of its mouth.

"Padfoot, what are you doing?" Remus mumbled, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. His curls flopped in his face, prompting him to rake them back against his head. It only worked for a moment before they fell again.

Suddenly Padfoot jumped onto the bed, landing in Remus' lap and pushing him back down into the pillow. Large black paws planted themselves on the teen's shoulders, keeping him pressed into the mattress. Padfoot stared down at Remus, an almost determined look on the dog's face before leaning down and pressing it's black, cold wet nose flush to Remus'. A moment later and the dog was licking happily at the other boy's face, covering him in sloppy wet kisses.

"Ah, Padfoot, stop! Stop, Pads, stop! No, what are you- Padfoot!" Remus squirmed and struggled, trying to push the dog away. In a second, Remus found his hands pushing at not black fur, but smooth, pale skin. Sirius' mouth pressed to Remus', holding still there.

Remus froze. This was not normal. Sirius was not supposed to kiss him. Sure, Sirius did kiss a lot of people, not all of them girls either, but Remus was not someone Sirius kissed.

But Remus wanted him to. God, he wanted him to.

And maybe Remus felt a little selfish today. So he stopped pushing at the black haired teen, let his hands rest on Sirius' bare waist, fingers playing over skin. If Sirius was going to give him this chance, he was going to take it.

Much to Remus' surprise, Sirius didn't back away. When he pressed harder into the kiss, Sirius matched him passionately. Not a moment later, Sirius' tongue slid lightly across the seam of Remus' lips, prompting the younger to part them just slightly. Sirius pressed on, deepening the kiss. His hands moved up to cup at Remus' cheeks.

A second or two and Sirius was pulling away barely, panting as he leaned his forehead against Remus'. The green eyed boy was just as out of breath as his partner was, their heavy gasps mingling between them.

"Remus-" Sirius started, his eyes half closed, searching in the soft pale green of Remus' own.

"I'm sorry." Remus panted. He brought his hands up to Sirius' shoulders and pushed them into a sitting position, the black haired teen straddling him. "Sorry, Sirius..."

"You... You don't want..." Sirius said slowly, blinking up at the taller teen. Despite the fact he was shirtless in only his flannel pants, his eyeliner was already done. The gold was perfect, though slightly smudged against the crease of his eyelid. The black on the bottom wasn't as thick, more of a soft swipe rather than a bold line. "You don't want to?"

Remus stared at his friend in confusion. Of course he wanted to. But Sirius didn't. Did he?

"We don't kiss, Sirius." Remus said.

Suddenly Sirius was pulling out of Remus' hold and stumbling off the bed. Remus could see an angry blush across the silver eyed teen's face, tinging his ears pink and flushing his cheeks.

"Sirius?"

Without another word, he had thrown a shirt over his head, tugging it in place before storming out of the room with his boots and a mirror.

*

"Prongs!" Sirius yelled at the mirror as he stormed down the corridor away from the Fat Lady. "Prongs, you bloody heartless bastard, answer me!"

His boots weren't laced and he almost tripped on his way down the marble staircase, bypassing the Great Hall where he could smell breakfast getting started for the less than 30 kids still here. He went straight out the front doors, stomping his way through the snow, a fresh layer sitting lightly atop the footprinted, snowball riddled sludge from two days ago.

"James!" Sirius called again, the mirror still only showing the ceiling of the bedroom he shared with the boy.

The view changed, James holding the mirror up to his face. Sirius found a frightened look there, hazel eyes searching Sirius for any give away.

"Pads, what's up?" James asked calmly, taking in the angry tears beginning to spill down red hot cheeks.

"You lied! You lied to me, James! I made a fool of myself and now he's going to fucking hate me!" Sirius yelled, stopping by a tree and dropping onto the snow dusted bench below it.

"Wait, what? Back up, Siri. Tell me what happened." James said, sitting down on his bed. Sirius huffed at him.

"I kissed him, Jamie. I kissed him like you said I should. You said it would be alright. You said he wanted me to! Well, you were wrong and now he'll never want to look at me ever again!" Sirius exclaimed, the tears falling harder and faster.

"Hold up, Sirius! How do you know that? Did he tell you that?" James was calming a bit. He had experience with Sirius like this. He knew how to handle the black haired teen when he got upset with all the dramatics.

Sirius paused. "Well...no. He didn't..."

"Okay. What did he do?"

"It was going fine at first. He kissed me back but then we stopped and he said we don't kiss..." Sirius explained, his tears cooling in the cold air.

"That's what he said? 'We don't kiss'?" James asked, a look of bewilderment crossing his face momentarily. Sirius nodded at him. Suddenly the messy haired boy was laughing. He laughed so hard he fell back on the bed, the mirror falling flat on his chest, leaving Sirius with a dark scene and loud laughter for nearly two minutes.

"What so funny?!" Sirius demanded when he'd had enough. James picked the mirror back up, looking at his friend again.

"Well, Pads, he's not wrong. You two don't kiss."

"Yeah, but he said it like he didn't want to!"

"Sirius, the two of you have been friends since first year. You may think it should be obvious for him to figure out what you're doing, but he thinks you're just being... You. Up until a year and a half ago, you'd never had any intentions behind all the touches you give him. Just because that changes, doesn't mean he knows what you want." James was smiling at Sirius now, relieved that there wasn't a real, actual crisis to handle.

Sirius blinked at James. Was he right? Yeah, he probably was. Out of the two of them, James was more rational about these types of things.

Suddenly a breeze blew past, finally alerting Sirius to the cold he sat surrounded by. The hair on his arms stood straight up, goosebumps raising the skin. He shivered slightly, realizing his fingers had gone numb holding onto the mirror.

"Wait, are you outside?" James' eyebrows knitted together, a frown turning down the corners of his mouth. "Go inside, you big idiot! You'll freeze!"

Sirius hesitated a moment, knowing Remus was somewhere in the castle, possibly looking for him.

"No, he won't."

Sirius whipped around so fast his neck hurt. There was Remus, his favorite knit hat pulled over his curls and a coat thrown on over top of his pajamas. He held a blanket which he didn't hesitate to wrap tightly around Sirius, hugging the smaller teen close.

"Remus!" James greeted with a smile. "Pleasure to see ya, mate. Tell him he's being ridiculous."

Remus laughed, though turned his face towards Sirius and nuzzled his nose into the skin of his neck. "You are. Very, very ridiculous."

Sirius flushed hard.

"Good. Now, Remus, take him inside and get him by the fire. And Sirius, I don't want to hear from you until at least tomorrow." James instructed, a teasing smile playing across his features. Remus and Sirius agreed before they headed inside, James leaving his mirror back in his bedroom as he went back to his family.

The two walked back slowly, Remus' arm around Sirius' shoulders, keeping the shorter teen close to his side. They walked in silence. Every step brought a new thought of what to say to Sirius' mind.

'I'm sorry.' Step.

'Did you hear all of that?' Step.

'Was it okay to kiss you?' Step.

'Can we do it again?' Step.

'Thank you.' Step.

'You're warm.' Step.

'I love you.' Stop.

Sirius halted just outside the castle doors. He turned to Remus, looking up at the younger teen, eyes filled with questions.

A soft look settled on Remus' face. His mouth curved in a gentle smile, his pale green eyes falling closed just the tiniest bit. He studied Sirius again. The teen's cheeks and nose were bright red, blatant tear tracks drying on the skin. The black eyeliner was all but gone, having run off with the tears. But the gold was just as untouched as it had been before, shiny and bright, a perfect contrast to the lovely silver it framed.

Remus himself had many things he wanted to say, but in that moment, he found himself asking only one thing.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Please."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think and please send me ideas for future fics about these two (I love them so much).


End file.
